


the investigation

by 4taro



Series: interpol [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4taro/pseuds/4taro
Summary: there is just something about her that he fails to understand. something about her that he, a high-ranking detective, could not solve.( aka : looker makes a discovery about an investigation that he can't tell chief. )





	the investigation

there is just something about her that he fails to understand. something about her that he, a high-ranking detective, could not solve.

her hair was his first clue. lilac-colored hair that did swoops and curves on her head, before finally falling into place down her back so she could tie it up into a neat ponytail that swooped a bit upwards at the very end. it was very intriguing to him- looker liked it while it was tied together, but never complains when she decided against it on the occasional casual day. there was nothing he could discover by examining her hair.

next, was her way of speaking. it was very elegant, very formal, very fitting of a high-ranking officer of the international police. while he spoke in a somewhat eccentric manner, speaking to her made looker feel as if he was invited to a _extremely_ upper-class tea party, and looker had only came in his pajamas. 

there was also something in her _voice_ that caught looker’s attention, the slight playfulness in her tone when she teased him, how it sounded as smooth as a freshly polished counter. her laugh was something he also had to look into as well; a calming laugh that brought peace into his heart along with a smile onto his lips. 

maybe he was---

 _no_ , never that.

moving on.

the third thing for him to investigate was the whole idea of _her._ the way she strutted into the motel room they shared with her heels on, how she would place down the takeout they had ordered onto the table with a smile, how she would smile with her eyes as she tried to lure him out of the large stack of papers he had buried himself into.

“i’m back- with _no_ accidents at all, mr. looker,” she had said one evening, as she slowly shut the door behind her. he could hear the click of her heels as she walked over to the table to place out the plastic bag the food had came in. “i _know_ you get worried about me seeing as i’m your superior, but there’s no need to fret when i always have my pokemon on me.” he had only responded with a _hum_ as he basically broke his back hovering over the papers he had to fill out about their mission. 

“mr. looker! you have to eat _something,_ ” she complained.

he only answered with a hum once more. _gotta finish these papers,_ looker thought to himself _._ he tries his best to ignore the sound of her footsteps getting closer and closer to him, before he’s suddenly swiveled around in her chair and her face is only _inches_ away from his, forced to stare into her lilac eyes.

number four: her eyes. he could count the stars and twinkles in her eyes if he could stare long enough.

they were very expressive. he’s found her expression when she’s annoyed by him _especially funny_ \- though seconds later, he becomes extremely nervous about the possibility that he’s pissed her off. the way her eyes would curve into crescent moons when she smiled would always put a smile on his _own_ face, even if he was worried. 

* * *

he was tired. he laid awake for a good while in the bed he shared with her, staring at the ceiling as he _tried_ to understand her. there had only been one bed in the motel room that the international police had reserved for them, and the two had bickered about not letting the other sleep on the floor. they found themselves sleeping in the same bed, as far as they can be from each other so they wouldn’t make the other uncomfortable.

why, why, _why-_ there was something so _confusing_ about her to him. he wanted to know why his _heart_ beat faster when he made eye contact with her, why he would suddenly become more _nervous_ when she worried about _his_ safety. 

looker turned over to take a glance at the digital clock that laid on the bedside table. _11:30._ they had said goodnight to each other 30 minutes ago. he’ll take the chance.

“...chief?” he said at almost a whisper, returning back to his habit of staring at the ceiling. there’s a moment of silence before looker hears rustling next to him, and he sees her figure roll over in the dark. she takes a glance at him, before looking up, much like he was.

before she responds, she chuckled. “mr. looker, it’s after our shift. you don’t have to call me _chief,_ just call me by my name.”

looker wants to laugh at the suggestion. there’s a lump in his throat whenever he even thinks about saying her name, for some reason- a part of him thinks he doesn’t _deserve_ to, as if he’s not _worthy_. hell, she doesn’t even know _his_ real name _._ “i’m fine with just calling you chief.” “if that’s what you want. what’s wrong?”

he pauses. “what does it mean if you find yourself being flustered around someone? so intrigued with them, but you can’t figure out why?”

“well,” she responds, “that would often mean that you like them- that you harbor feelings for them. a _crush,_ as some kids might say.”

 _feelings_. a crush. no, no. it can’t be. 

he’s silent. the gears in his brain are turning and he hopes to god that she can’t hear them.

“why do you ask, mr. looker?”

he can’t. interpol doesn’t allow it. 

“...no reason,” he answers. he rolls over, turning away from her. if there’s one thing that he will _allow_ himself to do, it’s to get over the lump in his throat. 

“good night… _anabel_.” “good night, mr. looker.” 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing in a while! please excuse any grammar errors, i wrote this at 2am ^^'
> 
> if you have any requests on more things to write, pls comment or lmk @ pkl on tumblr!


End file.
